brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend
Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend is a Big Town baddie who only appeared in Brum and the Snow Thieves and Brum and the Shop Window Dummy. She is played by Christine Nayrolles. She first appears in Brum and the Snow Thieves where she's hanging out with her boyfriend Big Bad. Both get sight if the Ski Resort's money and they nod at each other wanting the takings. Big Bad ducks under the counter and drags her along with him. At the last moment they grab the cash and stuff it in her yellow bag and make a getaway as Brum gives chase. She notices him close behind and Big Bad briefly restrains Brum by pushing a pile of skis on top of him as they run off. Knowing it won't buy enough time she sees some mannequins with ski jackets on and they swap clothes with them pretending to be manikins themselves but Big Bad sneezes. Brum chases them into the ski slope and they clumsily make their way up, knocking a snowman down in the process. They make it to the top only for Brum to meet them there. They snitch some skies and go back down but due to their lacklustre experience at skiing Brum causes them to crash and buries them under snow. She has Big Bad hand back the money including her bag. Thinking they've gotten off lightly they sigh in relief but the townspeople approach angry and pelt them with snow as they look up in shock. Later in Brum and the Shop Window Dummy, Big Bad is in jail for a life sentence. But this time, she appears to be dirty and rundown. She approaches a dress shop and sees a special dress. Knowing its worth lots of money and how she thinks she'll be very attractive in it, she attempts to get it off the mannequin but can't forcing her to take the dummy with her. Brum gives chase to her as she tries to evade him by getting a bus without paying to outrun him. A little later, she gets off thinking she has lost him. Brum catches up as she panics causing one of the arms to come off in the doors and drops back parts of the mannequin as she goes. Eventually she steals a street sweeper and stuffs the dress into her jacket. Brum however causes her to drive into the car wash mocking her as she's going to get cleaned up. She emerges covered in soap and dazed, whereupon Brum takes her back to the shop and returns the mannequin where the Traffic Policeman is waiting and promptly cuffs and arrests her. They discover the dress hidden in her jacket and take it off her before putting it on the mannequin again. Due to being chained to the policeman she is forced to wave Brum goodbye as he leaves. She is taken to prison as she isn't seen again. Criminal Record/Charges Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend has stolen 1 lot of money and a mannequin from a clothing store (due to circumstance, as the dress couldn't be removed seperately). For disguise, she's taken ski clothing including a jacket, helmet, gloves, pants, and a pair of skis. To get away from Brum, she takes the bus and steals a Street Sweeper. Charges 8 Counts of Theft with 3 involving stealing a disguise which consisted of a jacket, pants and a helmet, 1 for stealing Skies, 1 for getting on a bus without a pass, 1 for stealing a vehicle, 1 for stealing money, 1 for stealing an item of high value and 1 circumstantial theft regarding the mannequin. The charge of stealing money comes in under being an accomplice or accessory as she was working with Big Bad on that occasion. 1 Count of accessory to Vandalism. 1 Count for getting on public transportation with no pass. 1 Count for causing a public disturbance of putting others into danger (Causing chaos at the Ski Dome) 1 Count of Assault (So she could steal a pair of Skis) 1 Count of vehicle theft. (Street sweeper) 1 Count of reckless driving. 1 Count of driving unlicensed. Due to her putting others health at risk, threatening the dress shop owner's business and not being cooperative with Police as she didn't hand back the dress she stole immediately. 'Sentence = 15 Years Min. ' Tactics Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend is like most thieves but she more or less just follows Big Bad's lead in stealing things and uses similar tactics to him. However she is somwhat cowardly as she was holding the money the whole time but when Brum caught them she has him hand it back instead. She is also somwhat vain as in her second appearance she steals an expensive dress thinking she'll be more attractive in it. She had trouble removing it from the mannequin it was on but as Brum was onto her she had to take the whole thing. Knowing she can't outrun Brum she immediately catches a bus to escape but Brum follows her the whole time. Getting off a little later, she thinks that she is safe. Brum soon caught up and she tries again only on a street sweeper but like with the skis she doesn't know how to drive it properly and Brum is able to heard her into the carwash thus catching her. However prior in the chase, she was losing parts of the mannequin and to hide it if she got caught she stuffed it in her clothes but the Traffic Policeman found it and pulled it out after cuffing her proving that she isn't as smart as the policeman who does bumble around a bit. Trivia Due to her not appearing in Brum and the Splash and Grab it can be assumed Big Bad dumped her in favour of the blonde athletic baddie who is his 2nd girlfriend. This is reinforced by how dirty she looks in her last appearance. She appears to be somewhat more badder than the blonde girlfriend as she gives the policeman a nasty look after being arrested, whereas the blonde one looks at the police with remorse after handing back the trophy. She also appears to not be as quick witted as the 2nd girlfriend as when she was cornered by Brum on the Snow Dome, Big Bad pointed to the skis before she noticed them. the 2nd girlfriend when cornered by Brum and an angry crowd of swimmers and guards was the first to snatch a floaty so she jump in the pool away from them with Big Bad following her lead. Gallery Category:Thieves Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Brum Characters Category:Baddies in Medium-Security Ward Category:Females Category:Brum's Biggest Enemies